She Is My Sin
by Red Witch Studios
Summary: Lusting after someone is harder to do when they live under the same roof as you.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem nor any of the character within the franchise.

**My Sin**

Nino. Dear, sweet little Nino. She always was the kindest child I ever had the pleasure of knowing. Unlike her detestable mother, Jan, Lloyd, Linus and I all loved her. How could we not? Nino was the only sunlight in that place after our boss married that wretch of a woman. I suppose it's poetic to say that a child was able to bring joy back to a circle of assassins.

A child?

No, not anymore. I stopped seeing her as a child many years ago thanks to that irritating war. There is a time when you stop seeing the ones you love as children, and begin to see them instead as the adults they've become. This change occurs usually after an event so life-shattering in its effects. The war changed her, for better or worse...I'm afraid I cannot say. If it even affected her at all, she's kept it to herself. Perhaps it was the night she was supposed to murder Prince Zephiel that changed her so. Yes, that definitely had to be it. I was there to witness it all, though I certainly made no fuss about it at the time. My little Nino became an adult that night at the tender age of fourteen.

After the war ended, Nino and Jaffar parted ways. I had thought they would be together as a couple, but it didn't seem to happen. Maybe Jaffar saw himself as a being too tainted to be near the angel. Despite being barely a teenager, Nino had come out of that war a woman who only stood to gain so very much. She stayed with me, as I had procured a nice, secluded space for myself off in the countryside. I was so startled when she asked, but of course readily agreed. Uncle Legault had to be there for her.

Even thinking back on it now, several years later, I myself feel extremely dirty to see her as a woman. I'm impure, filthy, disgusting, covered with the blood of many. She, on the other hand, is still as pure as the first day I met her despite the fact that she carries the same amount of blood on her hands as I do. Perhaps it is because I am a man and she a woman? No, that couldn't be it. Perhaps then, it is because she is a mage and I am a thief-turned-assassin. It's my job to end the lives of others. A mage, however...well, their role in the deaths of others is typically small. Mages just have to throw spells across the battlefield and hope their aim is right. An assassin has to actually slice the target's throat open, has to actually be there and feel the blood pouring across one's hand.

The months we spent together were actually very nice. I would always make breakfast since I'm a light sleeper and am always up by dawn. We would both take turns making lunch and dinner. Nino would tend a few chores and I would take the rest. When it came time for shopping, we bought what we needed with the help of each other. I was there to help her through the rest of her adolescence, though only to the extent that an "uncle" should be to a young lady in his family.

Hearing her call me "Uncle Legault" even when she was seventeen hurt me, though. It reminded me just how far I had fallen. In the three to four years following the end of the great war and the defeat of Nergal, I had fallen in love with a child who saw me as family. A child who was growing taller and curvier with the months, but still. While I had grown attracted to that blossoming figure, my affection for her tainted black with that pesky parasite of lust, she still saw me not as a man, but as an uncle. It's enough to drive one mad.

I wonder if she ever notices how I look at her, how I let my eyes linger on her lovely face or her full bosom or those rounded hips, how I lace my words with innuendo here and there when I speak to her at length. I wonder if she ever hears me say her name when it's late at night and we both should be sleeping. I'm sick, I'm dirty, I'm no better than the old perverts who fall on the ground in front of beautiful young ladies just to feel them up. The girl is much younger than I, but I want her so badly as of late that it's becoming so hard to contain myself.

I just hope and pray that some day Nino will see me as a man, and will want me like a woman does a man.

Until then, I suppose I'm just Uncle Legault again.


End file.
